Deal
by StaroftheNights
Summary: He was going to lose her. He made his last desperate attempt. A deal to save her.


Author's Note: OMG! I finally written a story again. Well I have a lot stories that are started but never have finished or I never wanted to publish. I had to write this. One night I was laying in bed and this was coming at me. Tonight I sat down and just started writing. I may rewrite this again. I don't know why I wanted write this. Supernatural is one of my favorite shows I used that from the show to write the story. I tried to edit as best I could so if there are any mistakes I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Deal

The roar of the bike faded into silence as he arrived at his destination. He picked up the small box. He finished it earlier and headed towards the center burying quickly. The crossroads was his last desperate attempt. His friends would be furious especially Raven. He couldn't see her die. He was being selfish. She was getting worse as he left and he couldn't do anything. Raven had told him earlier today her condition was starting to rapidly decline.

Earlier

"We need to do something!"

Cyborg was the one to get after him. "Chill man we are doing everything. Get something to eat and some sleep wouldn't kill you."

He had been by her side since the attack. She had only awaken once and she was in pain. Her hand tightening around his but nothing near her true strength. The pain was killing her as he watched. There was nothing he could do moving her was risk. Once Cyborg had thrown him out of the room to leave him to his thoughts. The image of her lying on the bed played in his head. He didn't think he was desperate as he was. If he lost her. He needed to stop thinking like that and to remember she was stronger then this.

"I need to do something."

"Robin."

He turned to see the green changeling entered. The last he had been sitting with Raven since Robin had kicked out of the room.

"I should listen to her."

"You didn't know."

"I knew!"

He threw a nearby glass letting it shattered against the wall and stormed out. If he could do anything to have her safe and alive. That's when it hit him and led him there.

"Well. Well. I wasn't excepting you here."

He said nothing as a beautiful brunette woman appeared wearing a black dress. She smiled at him.

"You want to make a deal?"

"Yes."

"A hero to the end." A smirk appeared as her red eyes glowed. "Quite interesting. You are really willing to risk it all."

His heart was pounding as he nodded. "You'll save her life."

"Of course."

"Ten years."

A sharp intake came from the demon. "Sorry hero boy. Can't do."

"Why not?"

"Ten years is too long. My boss would rather not have that. I can give you two years."

He wasn't excepting two years.

"I want longer."

"As I said two years. It's enough time to day your good-byes. Could be worse."

The demon was waiting his answer and he lifted up his communicator.

"Cyborg. What's her status?"

"Robin not any better. She could pull through."

The last words were for comfort but they were weak. She kill him if she knew what was happening.

The crossroad demon was watching him as he closed the communicator. "Better make decision soon. Deal's only on table for a limited time."

"She'll be perfect health and alive."

"Of course. She be back to her perfect condition. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

The words came out of his mouth. She closed in to kiss him. He kissed her knowing Starfire was going be okay. The kiss ended and the demon gave him one last smirk. Then she vanished as the crossroads was silent before he heard loud ring of his communicator.

"Rob! I don't know what happened but it's miracle!"

"Let me talk to her."

Her face appeared on the screen. Her red hair was vibrant again and her eyes were gleaming with happiness to see him.

"Robin! Where are you?"

"Star how do you feel?"

"The poison has left my body I can feel it!"

Robin smiled desperate his situation. "I'll be home soon."

Cyborg and Beast boy were talking with Starfire. Raven lingered by the doorway watching them. The way Robin had acted and how Starfire was suddenly was in perfect health bothered her. Beast boy had told her earlier. He had seen Robin leave two hours ago holding a box. He said it was strange. She shook her head it couldn't have been done what she was thinking. Robin wouldn't know anything it.

"Raven!"

Starfire's voice broke her thoughts as she came closer to her friend. Raven had tried to remain calm throughout this. The alien girl had hugged her. They were all relieved to have her healthy again and it wasn't long before Robin had joined them. As he entered the room Raven could sense sadness and guilt as he passed her.

"Robin!"

Starfire smiled as he entered and immediately kissed her. After the kiss ended he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm so glad."

Her smile was beautiful. He held her hand as he listened to her talk. Ten minutes later he convinced her to get some sleep. She was alive and full of energy. She refused but finally agreed. He kissed her forehead and looked to where Raven was standing. He knew she probably already knew what he had done.

"If you are going to ask then ask."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to save her life."

Her blue eyes pierced him. "You made a deal."

He didn't say anything as he watched Starfire's sleeping form. Two years the demon had told him be enough to say good-bye. Could he really say good-bye?

"I did it for Starfire."

"How did you know about it? Robin this deal how could you do this?"

She was struggling to keep calm. How could he do this?

"I tried it before. My parents. Batman stopped me. I couldn't let her just die. Not when I should be able to stop it."

"How long?"

"Two years. I'm not going to waste it Raven."

Raven struggled as she watched him. "Two years may not be long enough. Getting out of contract is difficult."

"I don't want anyone else to know."

"You should tell them."

His reply was sharp. "No."

"I don't want to see you die."

The final words came out of her mouth before she left the room. Raven's words lingered as she left. He didn't want to die.

Robin confessed silently to Starfire's sleeping form. "I don't want to die."

I may or may not continue. It depends. Thank you for reading!


End file.
